Adoptive Sister
by Princess Daisy lover 15
Summary: Daisy's parents decide to adopt a little 9 year girl named Della and she is a total tomboy so Daisy has to teach her how to act more like a princess. Bad Summary so just R&R.
1. The Suprise

I don't own any of these characters.

The only character I own is Della.

Adoptive Sister

Chapter 1

On a bright and sunny day in Sarasaland, a few weeks after the sleepover with her best friend Princess Peach, Daisy was out in the backyard with her father practicing for the next strikers game which was in a few days. "Nice pass Daisy!" Daisy's father shouted. "Thanks!" Daisy replied back. "Hey I had enough for today." Daisy's father said out of breath. "Same here, lets go inside." Said Daisy. So Daisy and her father went inside the castle to cool off. "Hey Daisy, did your father tell you the surprise?" Daisy's mother asked. "No." Daisy said getting excited about the surprise. "I didn't know I was supposed to tell her yet."Daisy's father told her mom. "Well we see that you get really bored when your friends aren't able to hang out and you always asked for a sibling so we decided to adopt a little girl!" Daisy's announced. "Aww, thank you thank you!" Daisy said hugging her parents. "Your welcome." Daisy's parents replied back. "What's her name?" asked Daisy. "I think her name is Della. In her profile on the adoption website, I saw that she's from the US, she's 9 years old, and that she is a tomboy just like you." Daisy's mom explained. "That is so cool, do you have a picture of her?" Daisy asked. "Not yet, I bet we'll get one soon!" Daisy's mom told her. "Sweet!" Daisy exclaimed excitedly. "I'm so excited now!" Daisy said to herself as she ran to her bedroom.

At the orphanage in Kentucky, the children were just finishing lunch, and the little 9 year old girl, Della, who had short, brown hair and was wearing a gray T-shirt and a pair of jean shorts, was starting to pack up her stuff for the big day. "I hope the place I'm moving to is nice and the people that I'm going to be living with is nice also." Della told one of her orphan friends. "I'm gonna miss you when you leave." One of the little boys said. "I had fun playing baseball, soccer, and the other things we did." "I'm going to miss you too, but I'll call you." Della told the little boy. "That'll be cool!" "Della, sweetie it's time to get you to your new home, the airplane leaves soon!" One of the people in charge of the orphanage shouted. "Ohh alright, bye guys!" Della told her friends. "I'll miss you!" With that, Della went to the airport and took off to go to her new home.

I hope you guys like my new story. I know it's a little boring right now but it'll get interesting in the next chapter.


	2. The Arrival

Adoptive Sister

Chapter 2

Back at Daisy's Castle in Sarasaland, Daisy was in her bedroom and was just about to call her best friend Peach to tell her the exciting news. "Hi Peach!" Daisy said into her phone. "Hi Daisy, what's up?" Peach said at the other end of the line. "Guess what?" Daisy asked Peach. "What?" said Peach. "My parents are adopting a little 9 year old girl so I'm finally going to have a sister!" Daisy exclaimed excitedly in her phone. "Oh I am so happy for you guys!" Peach replied. "When is she coming?" "Well, my mom hasn't gotten a call from the people at the orphanage yet but I heard they are supposed to call today to let us know." Daisy explained. "When she arrives and settles in, can meet her?" Peach asked. "Of course, I'll introduce her to everybody." Said Daisy. "Great!" Peach exclaimed. "Well, I got to go so I'll talk to you later." Daisy said. "Ok, bye!" Daisy said closing her cell phone. "Hey Daisy, can you come down for a second, I got something to tell you!" Daisy's mom called. "Coming!" Daisy replied. So Daisy ran down stairs to see what her mother needed. "Yes mom?" Daisy asked as she arrived down stairs. "The orphanage people just called and said that Della is on her way and that we have to pick her up at the airport." Daisy's mom explained. "Cool!" Daisy replied. "So go get some shoes on lets go, her plane will be landing very soon." "Alright!" Daisy said as she started to run back upstairs to get some shoes on.

At the Sarasaland airport, Daisy and her mom are standing at the gate where Della's plane is going to land. "How much longer till Della's plane is going to arrive?" Daisy asked her mom. "Should be soon!" Daisy's mom replied. A few minutes past and Della's plane arrives at the gate. "Mom, the plane is here!" Daisy said getting her mom's attention. "Awesome so now we just have to wait till we find a girl who looks like this." Daisy's mom explained pointing to a picture of Della which finally arrived in the mail earlier in the day. About 5 minutes later, a little girl who looks like the girl in the picture that Daisy's mom is holding enters the gate. "Excuse ma'am but do you know someone who looks like this person in this picture?" the little girl asked pointing to the picture. "Sweetie, that's us." Daisy's mom told the little girl. "Really?" the little girl asked. "It is so nice to meet you, I'm Della." The little girl introduced herself. "I'm Daisy and this is my mom." Said Daisy pointing to her mom. "It is so nice to meet you Della, you are going to love it here." Daisy's mom assured Della. "Let's go find your luggage and head to the castle." "Who guys live in a castle?" Della asked sounding amazed. "Yeah and I'm a princess!" Daisy said. "Cool!" exclaimed Della. With that the girls got Della's bags and started to head back to the castle.

I hope you guys like this chapter and thanks 15PrincessAutumn15 for reviewing the first chapter of this story!


	3. Della's Sad Story

Adopted Sister

Chapter 3

When the girls came back to the castle after picking Della up from the airport, Daisy went to go show Della her bedroom. "Della, this is going to be your bedroom." Daisy told Della pointing to the big bedroom. "Wow, this room is huge!" Della exclaimed as she and Daisy went inside the room. "Yup, if you want I can help you get unpacked!" Daisy offered. "It's ok; I can do it on my own." Della replied. "Alright then." Daisy said. "When you're done, you can come down stairs and maybe tell us a little more about yourself." "Ok, I'll be down in a little while." Della told Daisy. "Ok take your time." Daisy said walking out of the room. As soon as Daisy walked out the door, Della started to unpack her things and got her room situated.

Down stairs, Daisy and her mom were sitting on the couch talking about Della. "So are you and Della getting along ok?" Daisy's mom asked. "Oh we're getting along just fine. She is really cute and nice." Said Daisy. "That's good, I knew you would get along with her.", Daisy's mom told her. "So when do we start her princess lessons?" Daisy asked. "Well let's let her settle in first then maybe in a week or so we can start." Said Daisy's mom. "Ok, that sounds like a good idea." said Daisy. Minutes past and Daisy and her mom see Della coming down the stairs.

"Hey guys!" Della told Daisy and her mom. "Hi Della, did you finish unpacking?" Daisy asked. "Almost, I still have a few more things but I'll do it later." Della told Daisy. "You can sit down if you like." Daisy's mom offered. "Alright." Della said sitting down on the couch. "So tell us about yourself." Daisy's mom said. "Well, I lived in a small town in Kentucky and I had 4 older brothers and no sisters." Della explained. "Cool!" Daisy exclaimed. "Yeah, I did a few sports." Said Della. "What sports did you play?" Daisy asked. "Well used to play soccer, basketball, lacrosse, I skateboard, and I was on the boy's baseball team once." Della explained. "Nice!" said Daisy. "I'm trying to mean but what happened to your family?" Daisy's mom asked. "Well, my mom died when I was first born and my dad, well I don't really want to talk about it." Della said as tears were starting to well up in her eyes. "Ok, what happened to your brothers?" Daisy's mom asked. "The same that happened with my dad." Della explained. "See one day, my dad started coughing a little bit and I thought it was just a little cold." Della explained. "After a few days, his coughing got worse and one day, he was having trouble breathing." Della said as tears started to run down her cheeks. "So my brothers and I took him to the hospital and the doctors couldn't save him." Della said as she started to cry. "Shortly after my dad died, my brothers were having the same symptoms as my dad did but I couldn't get them to the hospital in time so they died." Della said as she started to cry even harder. "I am so sorry." Daisy's mom said. "When did this happen?" Daisy asked. "Last year." Della replied whipping tears from her eyes. "Well, we'll make sure you feel right at home." Daisy's mom assured. "Thanks." Della said hugging Daisy's mom. "Well, it's getting kind of late and you had a big day so maybe you should head up to bed." Daisy's mom said getting up from the couch. "Ok, night Daisy, night mom." Della said as she headed up stairs. "Good night, sweetie." Daisy's mom told her. "Night Della, see you in the morning." said Daisy. With that, Della went up stairs and went into her room for the night.

Isn't Della's story sad? Well I hope you guys like this chapter and thanks 15PrincessAutmn15 and RedVenice for reviewing the previous chapter!


	4. Della Meets Peach and The Mario Bros

Adoptive Sister

Chapter 4

The next morning, Della woke up and went downstairs to ask Daisy's mom to make her some breakfast. "Hey mom!" Della said to Daisy's mom. "Hi sweetie, how did you sleep last night?" Daisy's mom asked. "Very well thank you", Della replied. "Can I have some breakfast please?" "Sure, what would you like?" Daisy's mom asked. "Can I have some eggs and toast please?" Della asked. "Sure", Daisy's mom replied. "Would you like to have something to drink with your breakfast?" "I guess I'll take a cup of orange juice if you have any." Della said. "Of course we have orange juice." Daisy's mom told her. "Cool!" Della replied. With that, Daisy's mom got the ingredients out and started to make Della's breakfast.

A few minutes later, Daisy came downstairs to have some breakfast. "Hey Della", Daisy said. "How are you this morning?" "I'm doing great thanks." Della replied. "Cool", said Daisy. "Hey, would you maybe want to go to the Mushroom Kingdom later to meet some of my friends?" "Sure, that'll be great!" Della replied. "Hey, maybe after you eat your breakfast, you can get dressed that that we could go a little early." Daisy's mom suggested handing Della her breakfast. "Ok!" Della replied. So Della ate her breakfast and got dressed in a loose, black T-shirt, a pair of basketball shorts, and some black tennis shoes.

A little later on in the day, Della, Daisy, and Daisy's mom were about to leave to go to the Mushroom Kingdom. "Della, are you ready to go?"Daisy's mom asked. "Yes ma'am!" Della shouted as she ran to catch up with the other girls. "Alright then, let's go." Said Daisy. So they headed toward a warp pipe that would lead to the Mushroom Kingdom. "Ok, this is a warp pipe", Daisy explained to Della. "You just jump in and it will take you to where you need to go." "Cool, let's go!" Della exclaimed before she jumped in. After she jumped in, Daisy and her mom followed behind.

When they arrived in the Mushroom Kingdom, the girls started to head over to Peach's castle so that Della could meet Princess Peach and the Mario Brothers. "So where is the castle?" Della asked. "It's not too far from here", Daisy said. "We just have to walk a little bit." "Ok." Della replied. After walk for a few minutes, they arrived at Peach's Castle. "Della, would you like to knock on the door?" asked Daisy. "Sure." Della replied heading towards the door and she knocks it. After about a minute, the Princess answers the door. "Hi Daisy!" Peach exclaimed while hugging her best friend. "Hey Peach, I would like you to meet my new sister Della." Said Daisy. "Della, it is so nice to meet you, Daisy has told me that you would be coming." Said Peach. "Really?" Della asked. "Yeah, there are also some other people here that would like to meet you too." Said Peach. "Cool", Della said. "It was nice to meet you too." "You can come in." Peach offered. "Ok!" Della, Daisy, and Daisy's mom said at the same time. When the girls went inside the castle, Della started to look around in amazement. "Wow, this is so cool!" Della exclaimed. "Yeah it is." Said a mysterious voice. "Who said that?" Della asked in a scared tone. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, I'm Mario." The voice said. "Hey, I'm Della, Daisy's new sister." Della told Mario. "Oh yeah, I've heard about you. It's nice to meet you." Said Mario. "It's nice to meet you too." Della replied. "Who's this?" said another figure coming into the room. "This is Della, Daisy's new sister." Mario exclaimed. "Oh hi Della, I'm Luigi, Mario's younger brother." Luigi explained. "Nice to meet you, I've heard a lot about you guys." Said Della. "Really?" Mario asked. "Yeah, back where I used to live, people would always talk about you guys." Della explained. "Cool, maybe we should go to the room where everyone else is." Said Luigi. "Good idea." Mario and Della said at the same time.

In the throne room, Daisy, Peach, and Daisy's mom were just talking when Della, Mario, and Luigi came in the room. "Hi guys, I assumed you guys met already." Said Peach. "Yeah, I think we are going to be good friends." Said Luigi. "I think so too." Della said. "Would you guys like something to drink?" Peach asked. "Actually, we have to go, it's getting kind of late." Daisy's mom said looking at her watch. "Oh ok, it was really nice to meet you Della." Peach said. "It was really nice to meet you too." Said Della. "Bye!" Peach, Mario, and Luigi said at the same time. "Bye!" Della said as she and the other girls started walking towards the warp pipe.

While the girls were walking to the warp pipe, Daisy started to talk about princess lessons for Della. "Hey Della, would you like to start your princess lessons tomorrow?" Daisy asked. "What are princess lessons?" Della asked. "They are lessons that'll teach you how to act like a princess", Daisy explained. "You can still be yourself and still dress like you always do but you have to learn to act more princess-like." "That sounds kind of hard." Said Della. "I know, it wasn't easy for me either but we all have to do it", Daisy explained. "We'll take it slow, I promise." "Ok, we can start tomorrow." Said Della. "Alright." Said Daisy. With that, the girls made it to the warp pipe and they went back to Sarasaland.

Sorry it took me a few days to update, I was on vacation. I hope you guys like this chapter and thanks 15PrincessAutumn15 and RedVenice for reviewing previous chapters of my story.


	5. Della's First Princess Lesson

Adoptive Sister

Chapter 5

The next day, after Della finished eating her lunch, she and Daisy were about to start princess lessons for Della. "Ok Della, are you ready to start your first lesson?" Daisy asked. "I guess so." Della replied. "Alright, the first thing you need to learn to become a princess is good posture."Daisy explained. "To practice your posture, I would like you to try to balance this book on your head without letting it drop." Daisy said handing Della a book. "Like this?" Della asked trying to balance the book on her head. "Exactly, it would probably help if you put your arms out to the side like you would do if you were on a tightrope." Daisy explained to Della. "This is easy!" Della exclaimed. "I'm glad you think it's easy. Now let's move on to the walking." Said Daisy. "Ok!" Della replied. "When you walk, you want to walk with your legs close together. It'll make your feet look straighter." "Alright!" Della replied as she practiced walking with her feet straight. "Perfect!" Daisy exclaimed. "Really?" Della asked. "Yeah, you are doing a great job so far." Said Daisy. "Thanks!" Della replied. "Later, I'll take you shopping for a dress." Daisy said. "But I don't like shopping and dresses", Della whined. "Plus, isn't too early? We just started lessons." "Well, you are going to need a dress for the next lesson which will be tomorrow." Daisy explained. "Ok, I guess I'll go shopping."

Later in the afternoon, Daisy and Della went to a big shopping mall in Sarasaland to shop for a dress for Della. "Here's a good store to look in." Daisy said pointing to a little dress store for kids. "Ok." Della said walking towards the store. "Wow, they have some really cute dresses here that might look cute on you!" Daisy exclaimed to Della. "Yeah I guess." Said Della. "Here, try on this purple dress." Daisy said handing the dress to Della. So Della went in the fitting room to try on the dress and after a couple minutes, Della came out with dress on. "Awww, that looks adorable on you, do you like it?" Daisy asked Della. "Not really." Said Della. "Ohh ok, let's look some more then." Said Daisy. Della and Daisy continued to look for a dress for Della and after hours of looking, they still couldn't find the right one. "I give up, we are never going to find a dress that you actually like." Daisy complained. Right before the girls left the store, Della gets her eyes on a red dress that was hanging up. "Daisy, can I try on that red dress over there?" Della asked pointing to the dress. "Sure, that's what we came for anyways." Daisy said. With that, Della went off and tried on the red dress. After a few minutes, she came out with the dress on and had a smile on her face. "That looks cute on you, cuter than that purple dress you tried on earlier!" Daisy exclaimed. "I like it, I wanna get it." Della said. "Alright, let's check out then." Daisy said walking to the check-out counter.

While Daisy was buying Della's dress, Della notices a man staring at her. "Daisy, that man over there is staring at me and I'm starting to get a little scared." Della told Daisy. "Don't worry about it, if he starts to cause trouble, then we'll just call the police." Daisy reassured Della. "Alright." Della said. So Della and Daisy walked out of the store and headed back to the castle.

Uh oh, is that man in the store going to cause any trouble? Well, you'll just have to wait to find out. I have to say thanks to 15PrincessAutumn15 and RedVenice for reviewing my story so far.


	6. Della Gets Kidnapped

Adoptive Sister

Chapter 6

When Daisy and Della returned from the mall, they were getting ready to have dinner. "What are we having for dinner mom?" Daisy asked. "You'll see when it's ready." Daisy's mom replied. "Alright." Said Daisy. "Daisy, you're doing a great job so far with teaching me how to be a princess." Della told Daisy. "Aw thanks, you were doing pretty well for your first lesson." Daisy said. "About that man you were trying to tell me about at the mall, why do you think he was staring at you?" "I don't know." Della replied. "Well, if he tries to get you, I'll have the Mario Brothers kick his butt before he can to you." Daisy assured. "Thanks Daisy." Della said hugging Daisy. "No problem!" Daisy exclaimed. "Della and Daisy, it's dinner time!" Daisy's mom called. "Coming!" Daisy and Della shouted back at the same time.

At the dinner table, Daisy, Della, and their mom were eating chicken and talking. "So, I haven't met your dad yet, where is he?" Della asked while eating her chicken. "Well, he works over in the Mushroom Kingdom a whole lot and he leaves really early in the morning and doesn't get home till super late." Daisy's mom explained. "Oh ok!" Della replied. "So how do you like it here so far?" Daisy asked. "I really like it, it's so much fun." Said Della. "We're glad." Daisy's mom said. "I know this is off topic here but do you have any allergies that we might need to know?" Daisy's mom asked. "Yes I do, I am severely allergic to peanuts." Della explained. "Did you bring any medicine with you in case you get a reaction?" Daisy's mom asked. "Sadly I don't. I used to but I left it at my old house cause I forgot to pack it when I went to the orphanage." Della explained. "Oh well, we'll keep a really close eye on you then." Daisy's mom replied. "Oh ok." Said Della. "That was some good chicken." Della said picking her empty plate up. "I'm glad you like it." Daisy's mom said. "So what do you want to do?" Daisy asked Della. "I don't know." Della replied. "I have an idea!" Daisy exclaimed. "What's your idea?" Della asked. "Well you know you said you like sports? I was thinking we can do a little strikers game in the backyard." Said Daisy. "What's strikers?" Della asked. "It's just like soccer, I'll show you." Daisy said pulling Della outside.

Out in the backyard, Daisy was showing Della how to play strikers. "Oh I get it now!" Della exclaimed. "Cool, now let's play." Daisy said. "You'll never steal this ball away from me!" Della told Daisy as she ran with the ball. "Not if I do this." Daisy said as she got a green shell out. "Hey!" Della exclaimed as the shell attacked her. "Sorry." Said Daisy. "I'm going to get you." Della said running after Daisy. "Try to catch me!" Daisy exclaimed running away from Della. "Guys, It's time for bed!" Daisy's mom called. "Awww." Said both Della and Daisy. "Maybe tomorrow." Said Daisy's mom. "Alright." Daisy said as she and Della walked into the castle to get ready for bed.

In Della's big bedroom, Della was dressed in her red pajama bottom and top and was lying in her bed reading a book. "Della, it's time for lights out." Daisy's mom said as she came into her room. "Ok." Della said putting her book on the night stand. "Good night." Daisy's mom said as she kissed her on the forehead. As soon as Daisy's mom turned off the lights and shut the door, Della fell right to sleep.

In the middle of the night, Della woke up to a noise outside of her bedroom. "Who's there?" Della asked as she started to shake in fear. No one answered. Della got out of her bed to see what was going on. Before she tried to open the door, a man dressed in all black burst in through her bedroom window. "Daisy, Mom?" Della screamed. She tried to scream again but the man dressed in all black put his hand over her mouth and grabbed her. "You're coming with me." The man said as he jumped out the window with Della.

The end of part 1!

I'm sorry if you guys didn't like my previous chapter! I hope you guys like this chapter and don't worry; I'm making a 2nd part to this. Thanks to 15PrincessAutumn and RedVenice for reviewing this story!


End file.
